Despues de algun tiempo
by MelAD6
Summary: Despues de muchos años Mizuki al fin iba a volver a ver a su querido amigo de la infancia para ponerse al dia de todas sus cosas y disfrutar un momento juntos, y al final terminaron disfrutando lo demasiado entre si


**~Despues De algun Tiempo~**

Recién Salía el sol en el horizonte el cielo comenzaba a aclararse y dentro de un pequeño departamento se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado que le llegaba justo por debajo de sus orejas con un rostro de rasgos finos y tez clara, de un metro sesenta que se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños aun, pero justo en ese momento de tanta paz fue interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma indicando que era hora de levantarse

.La chica se despertó de golpe y se sentó aun somnolienta a la orilla de la cama restregándose el ojo izquierdo con la mano mientras y con la otra, tomaba los anteojos que estaban encima del pequeño mueble junto a la cama, después de tomarlos se levantó dirigiéndose a la ducha para hacer su rutina diaria que era, tomar un baño cambiarse y preparar algo de desayunar antes de marcharse al trabajo. Luego de terminar de arreglarse camino hacia la cocina pero antes de llegar se detuvo enfrente del calendario que colgaba en la pared que todos los recuadros de los días estaban marcados con una "X" hasta él una que tenia escrito "El Gran Día" , efectivamente justo ese dia era el gran esperado con solo darse cuenta de ello una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro con emoción termino de llegar a la cocina tomo un pan tostado untándole un poco de jalea, saliendo de su departamento se dirigió al trabajo comiendo en el camino.

 **No puedo creer que haya olvidado ese detalle**.- decía en voz alta para ella con un poco del pan tostado en la boca y una gran sonrisa.- **después de tanto tiempo, al fin podre verlo de nuevo, aún conservo la carta con la que me dio la noticia**.- seguía hablando sola lo cual provocaba que las personas de alrededor se le quedaran viendo con extrañeza, pero ella no prestaba ninguna atención ya que estaba distraída recordando la carta que hace poco había mencionado.- 

_**CARTA:**_

" _Hola Mizuki;  
Hace tanto tiempo que no te escribía, te pido perdón por eso pero me encontraba muy ocupado aunque eso no es motivo para justificar mi gran falta, espero que te encuentres bien y que no te hayas enfadado demasiado conmigo por olvidar mandar cartas estas últimas semanas.  
Pero Bueno para hacer breve esto el motivo por el cual escribo, aparta de que querer saber de ti , es para darte la notica que el 15 de junio del presente año iré a la ciudad por motivos de mi trabajo, así que aprovecharse para ir a visitarte y ponernos al tanto de todo después de este largo tiempo y saber cómo te ves ,creo que sigues siendo tan tierna como siempre, bueno te seguiré mandando las cartas semanales como es costumbre.  
Me despido con cariño:  
Kenshi"_

Por estar pensando en eso no prestaba atención a su camino y termino chocándose con un poste que estaba enfrente de ella haciéndola caer **.- Ay! Creo que mejor pongo más atención al camino sino terminare teniendo más accidentes.** \- dijo entre quejidos sobándose la frente mientras se levantaba para seguir con el camino hacia el trabajo.- Paso el reto de la mañana imaginándose como seria el encuentro y como luciría su querido amigo de la infancia, provocando que tuviera accidentes algo vergonzoso. Cuando llego la hora de salir de su trabajo tomo sus cosas y se fue con rapidez de nuevo a su casa, dándose otra ducha vistiéndose con un vestido de color azul marino que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas con un pequeño volado blanco en la orilla y con sus zapatillas converse , agarro su bolso negro colocándolo atravesado , se dirigió con rapidez hacia la estación de trenes donde se suponía que seria en encuentro con su Kenshi.

Al llegar se sentó en una banca cercana hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde y diviso a lo lejos el tren que se comenzaba acercarse a la parada, levantándose de golpe corrió hacia el lugar donde los pasajeros bajaban y con una emoción que crecía conforme se acercaba el tren. El tren se detuvo , la puerta comenzó abrirse haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza que hasta podía escuchar cada latido que daba , sentía que la escena pasaba en cámara lenta, al fin las personas comenzaron abajar , observaba a cada persona que pasaba pero no tenía ni la menor idea como lucia kenshin en la actualidad , entonces _**"¿ cómo lo reconoceré? "**_ pensaba algo nerviosa hasta que recordó que había hecho un pequeño cartel con el nombre así que lo busco en su bolso y se fue a parar en un lugar donde todas las personas que bajaban del tren pudieran ver qué era lo que estaba escrito en el cartel, pero no estaba dando resultados ninguna de los que habían bajado se detuvieron enfrente de ella y ya no se encontraba nadie dentro del tren , con decepción doblo y guardo el pedazo de papel de nuevo en el bolso.

Después de guardar el cartel dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para marcharse a su casa con tristeza, pero de repente se escucho una voz dentro del tren era de un chico de cabellera negra su piel en un tono algo oscuro ojos color café de un metro ochenta más o menos con una camisa con botones gris y un traje de color negro .- **Esperen , esperen , aun no eh bajado**.- exclamo mientras caminaba con rapidez a la puerta antes de que se cerraran, pero aunque lo hizo lo más rápido que podía no llego a tiempo y solamente la mitad de su cuerpo quedo fuera del tren .- **A..Ayúdame, por favor**.- pidió con dificultad por la presión de las compuertas en su cuerpo, Mizuki rio un poco mientras se dirigía ayudarlo comenzando alar. Después de halarlo un par de veces pudo desatorarlo pero por la fuerza que había hecho provoco que ambos caerán dejando a Mizuki debajo del chico y sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca sonrojándose los dos por el incidente.- **eh .. Oye pesas** … podrías levantarte.- dijo Mizuki con dificultad algo nerviosa **.- A si si , perdón**.- se levanto de inmediato estirando su mano para ayudarla , al instante de que ella se puso en pie el hizo una reverencia para disculparse de nuevo.- **Lo siento mucho , enserio , me llamo Kenshi Usagi**.- menciono el chico presentándose algo avergonzado por el accidente reciente . Mizuki al escuchar el nombre se lanzo hacia el dándole un gran abrazo **.- Kenshi, Kenshi!**.- dijo con entusiasmo, al terminar de darle el abrazo le dio un pequeño empujón.- ¿ **Por qué te quedas dormido en todos lados Kenshi? pensé…pensé que ya no vendrías a visitarme**.- decía con algo de enfado haciendo un puchero inflando sus mejillas al hablar, aunque la alegría que sentía por verlo no podía opacarse con un pequeño disgusto. El chico se le quedo viendo con un poco de extrañeza al principio pero luego del reclamo se dio cuenta de quién era y se limitó solo a reírse y despeinarla con su mano .- **Tan tierna y linda como siempre querida Misuki**.- menciono con una sonrisa mientras la observaba.- **No hagas eso kenshi , ya no soy una niña** .- dijo con una sonrisa , efectivamente ya no era una niñita , se había convertido en toda una mujer joven y hermosa que cualquier hombre quisiera conquistar .Ella volvió a abrazarlo y miro hacia arriba.- **porque eres tan alto Kenshi-kun , te extrañaba mucho mucho** .- dijo con gran ternura que solo provocaba abrazarla apenas le llegaba al pecho porque el era más alto que ella.- **Y yo a ti Mizu-chan , aunque viéndote bien aun sigues siendo una niña al menos por dentro** .-comento en son de broma sacándole la lengua , le gustaba verla molesta.- **neh ya no lo soy , bueno no tanto como antes Kenshi-kun**.- Mizuki rio un poco porque sabía que él tenía razón.

Tomo su mano y comenzó halarlo a la salida.- **Ven vamos a tomar un helado , quiero saber que tal han estado todas tus cosas si** .- decía mientras caminaban , el apretó un poco mas su mano , observando alrededor pudo ver un pequeño espacio donde cabrían los dos perfectamente y sin ningún aviso halo a Mizuki al espacio y coloco ambas manos a cada lado de ella contra la pared.- **Sabes , tenía tantas ganas de verte de nuevo Mizu-chan , eres aun más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba** .- decía en susurros Kenshi acercándose a punto de besarla .- **¿ Recuerdas como jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños?** .- dijo cerca de su oído lamiéndolo lo que hizo que Mizuki se estremeciera y comenzara a sonrojarse **.- a… eh Kenshi-kun no…no creo que sea buena idea….** .- apenas podía hablar por esa situación .- **Dime ¿alguien ha llegado estar en ti Mizu-chan?**.- pregunto Kenshi de una manera lujuriosa viéndola con gran deseo, pero ante esa pregunta Mizuki no supo que responder, y el comenzó acariciar sus caderas con ambas manos subiendo hasta debajo de sus pechos .

 **Ke-Kenshi-kun** .-la temperatura corporal de Mizuki se elevaba con cada caricia que el daba y no era porque se estuviera enfermando , si no que era porque se estaba excitando , porque luchar contra algo que ella deseaba , era mejor dejarse llevar por el momento a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.- **Quiero que estés en mi** .- dijo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras acariciaba su torso por debajo de su camisa , sin decir más palabras Kenshi deslizo sus manos hacia abajo acariciando las piernas hasta llegar al final del vestido comenzando a subirlo despacio introduciendo sus manos debajo del para acariciar la intimidad de Mizuki por encima de sus bragas haciendo que comenzaran a humedecerse , Ella empezó a dar pequeños suspiros que de apoco se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos más fuertes ." _**Que sonidos tan lindos … pero debo callarlos o nos descubrirán"**_ pensaba Kenshi y la beso apasionadamente callando los ruidos que hacía, ella por otro lado bajo sus manos al pantalón desabotonándolo para meter su mano en el y acariciar su miembro que ya se encontraba firme , con ese acto el ya no pudo aguantar más la tomo por la cintura y le dio la vuelta haciendo que ella colocara sus manos contra la pared , y con desesperación rompió sus pantis , bajándose el pantalón con todo y bóxers comenzó a frotar sus miembro contra la intimidad de ella .- **um Misu-chan se sienta tan húmedo** .- decía con excitación Kenshin mientras frotaba cada vez más rápido .- **P-por favor e-entra dde una vez … no aguanto más** .-Ella trataba de no decirlo tan alto para que nadie se diera cuenta que se encontraban haciendo tales cosas en un lugar público. Al escuchar tales suplicas la tomo con fuerza y entro en ella de un solo golpe , su interior estaba muy húmedo , caliente y estrecho , que sentía una presión contra su miembro dándole un placer enorme con solo moverlo dentro y fuera de ella, cada embestida era con más fuerza apretandola con sus manos la cadera dejando la marca de sus dedos, siguió con el vaivén de sus caderas hasta correrse dentro de Mizuki llenando todo su interior y con esa sensación ella también llego al clímax corriéndose igual.

Con las piernas temblorosas Misuki apenas podía mantenerse en pie aun agitada comenzó hablar .- **Aam e-eso estuvo increíble Kenshi-kun** .- decía entrecortado por la agitación.- **Si Si que lo estuvo mi adorada Misu-chan** .- menciono mientras sacaba su miembro del interior de la chica haciendo que saliera un poco del semen dentro de ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios .- **pero te parece si damos un paseo ahora**.-dijo mientras se subía los pantalones arreglándose para que no pareciera haber hecho cosas pervertias.- **Eh? p-pero arruinaste mis pantys ahora no quiero ir caminando por alli sin ropa interior** .- el la tomo del brazo con delicadeza .- **Vamos Misu-chan debes enseñarme los lugares nuevos de la ciudad ven ya vamos** .- comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida y Misuki estaba toda sonrojada con el hecho de no tener nada debajo de su vestido .- **y-ya que** .- se limito a decir ante la situación solo quería pasar un rato con su "amigo". Durante el paseo no dejaron de tener sexo en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba, siguieron asi hasta que dieron altas horas de la noche y consideraron prudente regresar a el pequeño departamento de Misuki , cuando llegaron estaban tan exhaustos que solo llegaron a acostarse a dormir juntos en el sofá.-


End file.
